


Defying Stereotypes

by 3ejAa (StarWarsFreak19), Razzle_Dazzle_Time (StarWarsFreak19), StarWarsFreak19



Category: Defying Stereotypes - Fandom, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Aiden is the mom friend, Aiden uses he/him pronouns, Allergic reaction, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demiboy Character, Demigods, Demisexual Character, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderflux Character, Genna lives off of coffee, I promise, It gets better later, Japanese Character(s), Love Triangles, Luca has a stutter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Pining, Stuttering, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Will update tags as appropriate, aiden has adopted everyone, aiden loves cosplay, alexa is jealous, and a lot of gayness, androsexual character, biromantic character, dakota has allergies, genna has a bad sun allergy, girlflux character, graysexual character, jude doesn’t have hands, jude uses ze/Zir pronouns, logan has ptsd and depression, luca is scared of death, luca is shy, luca uses 3 different names, max hates cats, max hates heights, no canon characters, pining dakota, polyromantic character, theo’s siblings aren’t too fond of them, unsafe binding, updates weekly, we’re trying to get representation, will get better later, will probably be plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/3ejAa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/Razzle_Dazzle_Time, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: When all is lost all will fight,Both the day and the nightThe daughter of war will draw a bladeWhen justice needs to be madeGoddess of memory’s brutal testThe best could fall with just one wordVoices of the past are heardAnd Child of Hades faces deathSky and sleep and wisdom tooHave a lot of work to doFeelings to be understoodDisease inside that must be curedThe fires spark will be smotheredLove must learn what’s out of reachA cage that only means defeatWater must resist the flood orThe world could end, the world could fallUnless 4 of 3 answer the callAn original story at CHB
Relationships: Hope Thompson&Clover, Luca Takahashi/Dakota Campbell, Max Cohen & Luca Takahashi, Max Cohen/Alexa Simon, Max Cohen/Hope Thompson, Theo Lucas & Dakota Campbell, Theo Lucas & Max Cohen
Kudos: 3





	1. Football demons invade my English class (Hope)

My name is Hope. I know it isn’t the best name but I like it. 

My life had always been weird but recently it had gotten weirder. I was running away from my school with my best friend, Clover. Some guys had been trying to get to me and Clover had totally freaked out. Hence the reason for my situation, running down a street with four huge looking dudes chasing the two of us. I didn’t know why they were even still chasing us by that point.

I don’t remember much about the incident since I was half asleep at school, as usual., with the same as usual inquiries from teachers asking if I was okay. 

Insomnia sucks, people. You can be tired all the time and still not be able to fall asleep. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t overdosed on melatonin yet with how much I take it. But it never works.

Anyways, we were in class, me half asleep. My English teacher, Mr. Benson, asked me if I was okay, like normal. I yawned and nodded. He continued teaching whatever he was teaching until Mrs. Johnson, our principal, came in with new kids, four of them. They looked like they had come fresh off the high school football team, even though we were in a middle school.

‘What do I care,’ I had thought, but then I caught the way Clover was eyeing those new kids. He clearly didn't like them, or sensed something off and Clover’s senses were usually right. I woke up a bit more and looked at the new kids. 

Mrs. Johnson introduced them. Five minutes after she left, class ended, signaling the end of school. Why they were brought into the class with so little time left in the day was beyond me. 

I walked out of the classroom with Clover. We went to my locker and I grabbed my school bag. That was when the boys came up to us. I don’t remember the specifics of what they said, but it caused Clover to freak out. He grabbed my arms, and dragged me out of the school, as I weakly protested.

Twenty minutes later, Clover is half-dragging me up a hill. 

I’m basically sleeping at this point and can barely walk. “Sleep would be really nice right about now,” I think out loud. 

He grunts then continues dragging me along. 

As soon as he pulls me over the hill, I see a pale, pink haired guy look up from some painting stuff he has set up on the hill and sigh. He tucks a pencil behind his ear and runs over to some giant wall with lava and other deadly things coming out of it. You know, normal gym class stuff. 

I yawn leaning into Clover, thinking, ‘that wall’s probably some part of a fever dream I’m having, I’m gonna wake up in English and everything will be fine.’ I’d have to remember to ask Clover for his notes.

No such luck. Turns out, Clover’s dragging me to the only house on the property. It's big. He says something to someone. 

Hey, did you ever realize how pretty the sky is? Wherever you are, take a moment and appreciate the sky. It’s just so pretty and god, am I tired. I close my eyes, and decide a bit of rest won’t hurt.


	2. Hey look a new camper (Lucifer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese used in here means idiot. It’s used as a nickname.

I’m Lucifer, child of Hades. I’d rather not talk about my godly parent, or my parents in general. Right now I’m standing in front of the big tree at the front of Camp. 

I have a canvas, paint, and my easel set up. I’m attempting to paint the tree. Clover dragging a new Demigod over the hill isn't helping. 

I let out a sigh, going to get  腰抜け (coward) to tell him that someone new has arrived. I slide my pencil behind my ear as I run down the hill, leaving my painting stuff there. No ones gonna touch it, they all know it's mine. 

I find Thee and  腰抜け at the climbing wall, arguing.

“Do I have to climb that?” Max (aka 腰抜け) asks, looking wearily up at the top.

“Absolutely!” Theo responds as they push Max forward toward the base.

“Why?” He drags his feet, but the child of Poseidon is strong.

“Because,” they say matter-of-factly.

“Because why? You’re not Chiron,” he huffs.

“Yeah, but I’m the only one besides Alexa and Lucifer who can get you to do anything, Mika.”

“That doesn’t explain why I have to climb this,” he retorts.

“Dude, you're a son of Zeus, how are you afraid of heights?!” They intentionally bring this up, knowing that it drives Max crazy.

“I don’t know, I just am. Deal with it”

“I sure as heck ain’t dealing with it.”

“Yes you are.”

”I absolutely am not. Should I go get Alexa and, oh wait Luca’s right here. Should I go get Alexa?” they ask playfully.

“Ummmm no?”

“Why? You embarrassed?” Theo asks, grinning evilly at him.

“No. She’ll kick my butt.”

I clear my throat and interrupt the conversation, “Th-Thee can I-I borrow Max?” I fidget with the blue braided bracelet on my wrist.

“Go ahead, we’re not gaining much keeping him here until I can convince him to climb the stupid wall,” they complain, dramatically falling onto Max.

I reach out, and grab Max's arm, pulling him away, “hey 腰抜け n-new ca-camper.” That's all I have to say. Max knows how bad my anxiety gets around new people. He nods, knowing that Clover probably will want us to introduce ourselves, and I just can't do it without help. 

Clover likes to introduce people to us first. Since he was the one who had brought us to camp, so he knows us best. I’m the oldest of the campers he's brought here. I’m 16. Plus we all totally defy our Godly parents’ stereotypes, like Max is afraid of heights and lightning, even though he's a son of Zeus. My fear isn't important.

“W-We should get th-the others, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Max starts. “but first, you should grab your painting stuff off the hill and put it in your cabin with the demon cat.”

I groan, “Shadow’s not a-a-a demon, you jus-just don't like cats.” I start to walk away, going to grab my stuff

Max yells after me , “WHATEVER YOU SAY, LUCIFER! THAT CAT TRIED TO KILL ME, AND HIM AND I BOTH KNOW IT!”

For the record, Max is also afraid of cats. 

I grab my painting stuff, heading down to the Hades cabin, and stashing it. My couple of siblings are in the woods right now, practicing their powers. I quickly pet Shadow, who's asleep on my bed, then leave the cabin, quietly shutting the door so my precious kitty isn't woken up.


	3. Max is a scaredy cat (Theo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika is Max and Water Bottle is Lucifer.

Mika is impossible. He needs to get over his fear of heights, and soon. 

But of course, as soon as I’m about to get him to climb it, Lucifer walks up to us. He and Mika are close. Platonically. He’s crushing too hard on Dakota. Plus, Mika is straight. 

It’s annoying. Every  _ single _ time I’m about to get him up the climbing wall, he finds some way to escape it. Today’s excuse is Mr. Water Bottle.

I see Kota running over to me in high boots and jeans, trying to avoid the grass. “Theo, have you seen Luca?” He’s wearing a sleeveless shirt, and I can see part of his binder. Dakota’s breathing funny. He can't run when his binder is pulled extremely tight, which is exactly what he’s doing right now.

“You know that’s unsafe, right?” I say.

“What?” he asks, breathing heavily.

“Running with your binder on for that long of a distance. Especially when it’s that tight. Plus with all this grass around, your allergies are acting up.”

He looks at me blankly. “You remember the name of my spear?”

“Yeah,” I say. 

He named his spear Dysphoria, about a week after he had gotten it.

“Yeah, well that’s the reason I’m binding so tightly.”

“That doesn’t make it any safer.” It’s rare for me to be so serious, but Kota’s unsafe binding is one of the few occasions. 

Luckily, I’d gotten him to stop using bandages, but he’s still binding too tight. I mean, it’s better than the bandages, but that doesn't make it completely safe.

He sighs. “If I didn't bind this tightly today, I would've had at least three panic attacks by now. Anyways have you seen Luca?”

I sigh back. “I get it. Also, it’s Lucifer today.”

“Okay, but where is he? I need to ask him something.”

“If you’re gonna confess your undying love to him, he ran off with Mika a few minutes ago.”

“What do you mean he ran off with Max?” I can sense the jealousy in Dakota's voice. He’s definitely crushing hard on Water Bottle. “Where did they go, Theo?”

As if cued, Mika walks over with Water Bottle sulking by his side. Following them is the rest of our little misfit gang. 

I notice Kota visibly tense up. Nothing new.

“We got a new camper and we’re going easy on Clover by getting us all together,” Mika announces.

I clap my hands slowly and sarcastically. “Yay.”

With another perfectly timed entrance, Clover walks over to the group followed by a little girl who looks half asleep. 

The girl groans gently. “I don't wanna go to school, Clover.”

Clover grins at us. “Hey, guys. This is Hope, our new camper.


	4. Hope arrives (Dakota)

Hope waves at us cautiously and sleepily. “Hey.”

Lucifer reaches out for Max's hand. 

The two had grown up together. Max really helps him when he's anxious, but gods, it's not fair. I want to be the one whose hand Lucifer holds when he's upset. 

Max takes it, smiling at Lucifer as if to say it's okay.

“Hello, Hope. I’m Max, son of Zeus.” His face is covered in a light blush that you would only notice if you knew him. 

“He’s scared of heights,” Theo puts in, in typical Theo fashion.

“A-and cats,” Lucifer adds, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. 

His voice is indescribable. The stutter he has is so cute. I hate that he always hides it. I probably sound like one of the Aphrodite kids right now.

Lucifer looks as if he regrets saying anything, and hides behind Max.

Max looks pissed. “That’s only because your cat is a  _ demon _ .”

Lucifer mumbles something into Max's back, where he's still hiding from the new girl. Hope looks up at Max. She starts blushing, and Alexa looks jealous. 

I’m sensing a love triangle here. 

Max clears his throat. “Anyways, the guy with pink hair is Lucifer, child of Hades. He's really shy.”

I speak up. “I'm Dakota, son of Demeter.”

Hope seems to wake up a bit. She looks at me, then at Max. “Wait, like those Greek and Roman gods?”

“The Greek ones,” I say. “The Roman kids are in California.” 

Lucifer mumbles something in Japanese. Gods, I love it when he talks in Japanese.

Aiden steps up. “I’m Aiden. They refer to me as the official mom friend.” 

I mean, he’s not wrong. For some reason, we still call him the mom even though he’s not a girl. Or a boy for that matter, but it’s not my place to judge. 

“Beware, he will adopt you,” Theo says in a monotone that somehow conveys humor and the seriousness of the statement. 

Aiden’s standing right next to me, and if he notices me breathing funny, I’m gonna get a 3 hour lecture on binder safety. I barely avoided one from Theo earlier, and I really don't need one right now.

Aiden doesn’t notice. However, Jude looks at me funny. That can’t be good. 

Jude is Theo’s enbyfriend and a demiboy. Ze’s the other person I can’t deal with a lecture from. While ze is really nice about it and doesn’t yell like Theo or Aiden might, it’s still kinda annoying. 

I smile back at Jude, trying to ignore the look I'm getting.  _ Take it off when you get back to your cabin _ ze says, only moving zir lips.

Lucifer pokes his head out from behind Max, looking at me, then at Hope, before hiding back behind Max. Why does he like Max so much? I mean, sure, Max is attractive, but it's not fair. 

Alexa (daughter of Athena), Genna (daughter of Apollo), Marcella (daughter of Ares) and Jude (who, by the way, is child of Hephaestus) introduce themselves to Hope. 

Hope looks at Jude, then at zir hands, or rather, lack of them. “What happened to your hands?”

Ze huffs out a soft laugh. “Never had ‘em.”

I catch Alexa’s eyes. She seems jealous of this tiny girl. Maybe it's because she's had a crush on Max ever since she met him. Max has never noticed, but now he's looking at this tiny girl and he's blushing lightly. 

Lucifer murmurs something else in Japanese, clearly getting the same vibe from Alexa that I am. 

Lucifer himself is perfect. Curling pastel pink hair falls lightly over his eyes, perfectly framing them. It was positioned perfectly to cover his good eye in a mysterious way, leaving his blind eye uncovered, possibly the only thing that made him look Hades-ish, but it was cute like that. He has triple piercings in his right ear that reflect his cross necklace that belonged to his sister. 

That’s all he would ever share about her. 

His black tank top is covered in a beige sleeveless army jacket. Basically he’s super hot if you don’t get the point. 

Lucifer walks over in my direction and gently tugs on Aiden’s sleeve, whispering in his ear. 

Aiden nods, and quietly tells him something. Aiden and Max exchange a look, and Lucifer runs off to the Hades cabin for something.

Hope watches him run to the Hades cabin. 

I itch my arms. The grass all around us is bothering me, and since I don't have the best control of my powers, grass is wrapping around my legs as if saying,  _ Allergies don't matter Dakota. I still love you. Join your siblings, Dakota. We won’t hurt you, it’s all okay. _

I sneeze, feeling what I think is my rib crack. “O-Ow! That hurts like Hades-” 

Aiden, Jude, and Theo’s heads all snap to me as I groan in pain. The plants around my legs wilt, and I sneeze again, the pain in my ribs growing. 

Hope stares at me, concerned. 

“Take it off right now, Dakota,” Aiden starts to yell, as Lucifer runs back over. 

Hope looks extremely confused, as I sneeze once more. 

It’s really condensed, for lack of a better word, sounding like I have a really bad cold. Breathing has suddenly become difficult and ragged.

Genna steps forward, her large umbrella over her head. “Dakota, I’m going to take you to the infirmary.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Hope asks.

Clover nods.

I look over at Lucifer. His face looks more worried than I’ve ever seen it. 

Then I black out.


	5. Dakota gets attacked by some grass (Genna)

Dakota is definitely  _ not _ okay. 

The grass around him starts wrapping around his body. 

Lucifer lets out a curse in Japanese that I’m not going to repeat. He pulls out his dual daggers and starts to cut the grass back. 

Max quickly leans down and picks up the barely breathing Dakota and we bolt to the infirmary. Lucifer, Aiden, Theo and Jude are close behind us.

When we arrive at the infirmary, Max sets Dakota on a cot in my private section. I reach under his shirt and take off the binder. It’s one of the adjustable strapless ones, which is perfect for him to bind too tightly. I make a mental note to get him one from gc2b. His side is bruised, and I gently feel over it to assess the damage.

“It definitely feels broken. Where's his Epipen?” His reactions cause breathing difficulty, which isn’t helped by the state of his ribs. 

“H-here,” Lucifer says, handing it to me. I stab Dakota in the leg with it. 

“Who allowed him to do this?” I ask, turning to the small group. “We all know that is extremely unsafe. He will be brutally murdered if he’s been sleeping in this thing.”

Lucifer makes a small whimpering noise. “I-I-I-I haven't seen him unt-til just n-now.”

“I’m not blaming you Lucifer. Calm down. Take a deep breath.”

I’m pissed that Dakota would even do this. I’ve told him so many times that it could mess with any chance of top surgery. “I’ve told him a million times not to do this, and does he listen? Of course he doesn’t!”

Aiden blinks quickly and glares at the unconscious Demeter boy. “Trust me, if I had known, I’d have made him take it off right then and there.”

Theo speaks up. “I told him earlier that it wasn’t safe and he started on panic attack excuses.”

“Well i-if his panic a-attacks are-are th-that bad he sh-should tell us,” Lucifer mumbles, “bec-cause I- er uh we-we-we care abou-about h-him.” I look over at Lucifer, and notice he’s gripping Max’s arm to the point where it's bleeding. 

“Lucifer, can you let go of Max? I don’t need another injury to deal with.”

Lucifer realizes he’s making Max bleed, and quickly lets go. “So-so-sorry.”

“It's alright, Lucifer,” Max responds. “You're upset and scared. I get it.”

I look around the room. “Could you maybe all get out?” I’m sure he won’t appreciate having everyone in here when he wakes up.

“Harsh,” Aiden states, smirking slightly, “but sure, come on guys.”

Lucifer shyly raises his hand. “Can I-I sta-stay?” 

I know Dakota won’t mind too much if Lucifer is in here. Besides, they really need to stop pining and just get together. And Lucifer’s stutter is getting worse, which happens when he gets stressed. It would be good for him to calm down. 

Max gives Lucifer a concerned best friend look. Lucifer nods, telling Max that he'll be okay with just me. 

If I didn't know any better I’d say the two were very much in love, but Max is straight and Lucifer has a huge thing for Dakota.

Max accepts the nod, and leaves with the rest. 

I reach over to grab my coffee and quickly take a sip. Then I gather the supplies I need. I’ll have to wait until Dakota wakes up to give him any nectar or ambrosia. The ribs will need to be iced and will need a day or two to heal. It would also be a good idea to check his lungs

“He'll be-be okay rig-ght?” Lucifer asks, and I realize part of the reason he’s so anxious. He's afraid of death. For both him and the people he loves. He has a reason, but only him and Max know why. All I know is that it has something to do with his sister. His sister he never talks about, to be exact.

Dakota groans from the bed, and Lucifer jumps at the sudden noise. Dakota is in so much trouble when he wakes up, even if he wakes up and goes straight into a panic attack because his binder’s off. If so, I’ll calm him down, then lecture him for at least 3 hours, granted he’s in the state to be lectured like that. If he's not in that state, I’ll heal him until he's in that state, then lecture him. 

I can imagine Aiden, Theo, and Jude have some words for him too. Theo will probably curse at him, Aiden will yell, and Jude will be the kindest of the three, and gently explain to Dakota why he can't bind so tightly.

I will probably yell a bit but be soft for the most part. Lucifer might lecture Dakota in rapid, perfect, fast pace Japanese, that only Max can understand, having grown up around Lucifer and his primarily Japanese speaking family. 

When Lucifer and Max first got here, apparently Lucifer would only speak Japanese. Max had to translate for the shy child of Hades. 

Dakota regains consciousness and quickly sits up, groaning in pain.

Lucifer noticeably perks up at Dakota’s new state. He’s definitely fallen hard. 

What comes out of Lucifer’s mouth next, is quick, perfect Japanese, and his stutter seems gone in the moment. Dakota stares at him, bewildered, having no clue what Lucifer is saying. We all know the basics of Japanese (aka swearing). He’s speaking so fast I can't tell if there are swear words mixed in with the other Japanese words he's spewing at Dakota.

I take Dakota’s hand and he looks at me with his eyes wide. “Where’s my binder?”


	6. Dakota+Death=Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I might’ve forgotten to post this yesterday. Uh. It’s here now.

“Where’s my binder?! Where's my binder?” Dakota scares the shit out of all of us, and then he fucking asks where his binder is?! 

I growl at Dakota, yelling at him in Japanese. Then I get up and storm out, Dakota yelling for me as I leave. 

“MA-MAX!!!” I yell out, holding back tears. 

Max looks up from his conversation with Alexa, and says something to her quickly. He looks at me and motions to the Hades cabin. 

I nod, and head into the cabin, Max close behind. I sit down on my bed. 

“It's no-not fair,” I start, picking Shadow up and putting him in my lap.

He looks up at me and yawns, then curls back up purring. 

“I know, Lucifer,” Max responds before I get the rest of the words out. 

“I don't think he thinks about anyone else. He just needs to feel comfortable in his own body.” 

“Well ca-can't he-he-he feel comf-fortable with-ithout almost dy-dy-ying?!” 

Max gives me a bewildered expression. 

I had said it. The D word.  _ Death.  _ That's why I'm different from the other 2 Hades kids. I fear death. The one thing I should master, I fear.

Death scares the shit out of me. I mean, sure, if I die, I'll see  _ her _ again. Keiko, my sister. She died when I was 12. I couldn’t put that weight on my friends like her death had done to me.

I turn around and look at Max, and I can see he's not done with the conversation. He’s definitely got something on his mind, he just needs to tell me what it is. 

I pause nervously and clear my throat. Then change my mind. I’m most definitely  _ not  _ going to be the one to start this conversation, whatever it is. Max would have to be the one to start it. 

Max looks at me. “We need to talk about something, and it’s important.” He sits next to me on the bed as I pet Shadow, avoiding this as long as possible. “I need to know what's going on, Lucifer.”

“I-I don't know,” I say. “I'm m-mad at Dak-kota but I-I'm also so-so-so scared. He could've d-d-d-d-d-” 

“Died?” Max finishes for me.

I nod. “I-I don’t wan-want to lose h-him li-like- like-” I cut myself off quickly to aviod crying. At least, crying more than I already am.

“I know.”

“C-C-Can I have a-a-a-a little bit? Like-like-like Alone?”   
  


“Of course,” Max says and gets up. “Text me if you need anything.” He leaves, and I cuddle with Shadow, who purrs softly.

I start thinking, what can I do to help him? Not much really.

I can’t even tell him how much I care about him, and how much I wanna kiss his stupid face.

I’d rather die than tell him. 

I just wanna listen to Teenagers. I reach for my headphones when Scarlet walks in talking to a ghost. 

I freeze. Scarlet sees me, and dismisses the ghost. 

“Sorry Lucifer,” she says, “dad had a message for me.”

“I-its fine.”

“Cool,” she says as she grabs her skull bracelet off her bed, “I left this in here.”

I nod.

“Okay bye.” She awkwardly exits the cabin.

I put my headphones on and blast MCR.

I think I’ll stay like this till dinner.


	7. No hope for my ass after all (Alexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to start getting updated biweekly (Monday and Thursday) due to the amount of chapters (framework for 50) just to anyone who may be interested in sticking with us here. 
> 
> Yes the title is a Hamilton reference. As a lams shipper, that’s what I say in the story of tonight reprise.

As soon as we walk out of the infirmary, I ask Max, “Okay, I feel like I’m missing something.” 

“You are.” Max responds, sounding annoyed. 

“I know the current concern is on Dakota, but what’s up with the newbie? Also, are you okay? You don’t seem okay.” I say  _ very _ quickly, not wanting my worry to show. 

“I’m fine,” He responds tersely. 

“Okay. So, what about the girl?”

“We‘ll see once she’s claimed.” 

“I know that but….” 

“But what? Once she’s claimed, she goes to her cabin and we all carry on with life as usual.”

I grumble.

“What’s up with you today? Ever since Hope got here you've been acting weird.” 

The others that are with us start chuckling and giggling, which eventually turns into full blown heaving laughs. (mostly from Theo)

I grumble again as I grab Max’s arm and drag him away from the rest of the group, yelling over my shoulder, “Someone show Hope around. We’ll see y’all later.” 

I drag Max all the way to the climbing wall. “I am going to make you climb that wall if it’s the last thing I do. And I most certainly don't want it to be the last thing I do, so dont piss me off.” 

“Okay? What is up with you though? I’ll understand, you know. I'm not as thick headed as you’d think.” he says, with an emotion that doesn't make much sense at the moment. Hurt, with a little sadness. 

“Trust me, there is a definite way to know if you're not thick headed, and you haven't figured it out yet. It's really obvious, so I'm positive you're thick headed.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” He pauses. “Are you positive there are no other options for today?” he says, sounding nervous at what I might say.

“You could spar me.”

“Uh, you know what? I think I’ll try the wall today,” he responds, sounding unsure. 

“Good idea,” I respond as Max walks over to the wall. 

I’m not sure what to feel. It’s good that he’s finally going to get over his fear, but sparring means I can at least kinda hug him or do something that probably won't happen now that Hope’s come to camp. 

Quite honestly, Hope seems like a sweet girl, but I have had a crush on Max (maybe it’s more than a crush now) for forever. I have liked him since the first time I spoke to him when I was eight. It also happened to be my first day at camp and he was my first real friend all my life.

I look up at the climbing wall to see Max right at his current record marker, fifteen and a half feet. As I watch, he continues to climb. Up, and up, and up until he is at the twenty four foot mark. 

He then places the marker and as quickly as he can and climbs back down. Forgetting I’m angry, I run over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Which doesn't quite go as planned. He turns his head a little my way and my kiss lands right, well, I'm sure you can guess where. 

For a second I want to melt. It’s warm and soft and sweet all at the same time, then I realize exactly what’s going on. I shoot back from him. ‘Oh crap,’ I think, ‘you’ve done it this time.’ “I-I-I’m sorry, I-I di-didn’t mean t-to d-do th-that.” 

He just stares at me. However, his gaze isn't rude or anything. It’s purely surprise and recognition. “That's what you meant. Oh crap, I’m so sorry, I-”

“MA-MAX!” The conversation ends for good as soon as Lucifer yells for him. 

Max turns to me and says, “I have to go.” He motions his head at the Hades cabin. Lucifer nods, and they both run into the cabin. 

I sit down with my head in between my hands. What had I done? Strictly speaking, I had kissed him. Not on purpose though, even if I had wanted to for years now, I wouldn't do that. 

I take my head out of my hands and gaze at the lake. I can see the older Posiedon kids splashing around while the younger ones are being warned about the dangers of the lake by Theo. 

I should talk to someone. Actually, that might not be the best idea. Maybe I’ll get a chance to talk to Max later. At least I can explain myself, tell him it was an accident, or something so he doesn't feel bad about liking Hope.

This has just gotten a whole lot more complicated


	8. No one touches my son (Aiden)

I adjust the blond wig on my head and tuck away a few loose blue strands. My fingers twitch slightly, pulling a few strands back out. I carefully push them back under.

There are mirrors all over, so I have no trouble finding one to check the outfit in. Then I grumble. Why does this coat have to be so  _ fuzzy _ ? It looks pretty good though. 

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small roll of bandages I’d managed to grab from the infirmary and start wrapping it around my right wrist. It’s not the best, but it isn’t like I can ask any of my siblings to help. They’d go completely overboard. That means that this’ll have to do.

After that, finishing the look goes fairly quickly. I head out to see what I can do to help around camp. In full werewolf Bakugo cosplay. As usual, I get a few looks and a couple thumbs-ups from my friends. But I mostly am ignored. 

As I walk down by the lake, I laugh. For many reasons. 

Clover is sitting down there, surrounded by my siblings. All the girls are trying to get his attention. And Clover’s just sitting there like an uncomfortable gay, which is very true. A bunch of younger campers are sitting nearby, looking on awkwardly. 

Except for one couple, two little girls. When I say couple, I mean they’re dating, in 4-year-old terms. They have been for a few months and it’s absolutely adorable. 

I search for Logan and find him sitting on the table. As soon as he sees me, his eyes light up and he jumps off the table as the older campers show concern for the old piece of furniture.

“Doggie!” He runs to me giggling. “Can I touch tail?” 

This is the reason I actually left my cabin in cosplay. It was one of the only things that brought a smile to his face. 

Logan had been abused by his “father” until he arrived at camp 3 weeks ago and had been officially diagnosed with depression and mild PTSD soon after. He showed an interest in Glitter Force, so the next day I went to see him in Glitter Peace cosplay. Seeing his face light up was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

“Can I? Pweaseee?” Then he brings out his secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. The black haired boy whimpers, sticking his lip out, and having the world’s cutest pouty face. This little 5 year old could get even the cruelest bad guys to draw with him.

“Go ahead kiddo,” I say, smiling down at him. I blink twice.

He's a son of Poseidon. Even though Poseidon gets along well with my mom, most of his siblings hate me, because I’m not the average Aphrodite kid.

Logan giggles and touches the tail happily. “Soooft!” He exclaims, giggling more. He hugs me from behind then starts to try and climb on my back. Knowing he won’t succeed anytime soon, I Iift him as my shoulder twitches slightly. He squeals in delight. 

I see a few of the Posiedon kids walk over towards the lake, dragging Theo behind them. They are kicking at their siblings, trying to get free from them. It’s not working. 

Of course, being the mom friend, I have to help them. Theo is deathly afraid of water. The official term is Thalassophobia. Their siblings don’t really care about it and are constantly trying to get them to swim. 

It’s called ‘getting over it’ if I remember correctly.    
  


Logan peers over at his siblings looking scared. He clutches my shirt and buries his face in my jacket. He doesn’t want to see this. “N-no,” is the only noise that comes out of his mouth. He’s shaking badly, I can feel it. 

Logan whimpers, and I can’t tell if he’s crying. 

Hurting Theo? That pisses me off. But making Logan cry? That angers me beyond comprehension. 

He’s 5 and has been through so much. Someone making him cry pisses me off. No, more than pisses me off. He doesn’t deserve that.

“Hey!” I say. It’s not loud enough to be considered yelling. That would make it worse for Logan. “Put Theo down. Gently.” I pour all my emotion into the words. This is followed by a tic that makes me look like a bunny.

Logan sniffles and buries his face deeper in my coat. I start playing with his hair. It always calms him down immensely. 

He looks up at me, and I wipe the tears from his eyes. This is my baby boy, and no one, I mean _ no one _ , is going to hurt him or make him cry. His siblings or not, no one is hurting my baby.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Theo wriggle out of their siblings’ grasp. 

“Wanna go swimming?” I ask, turning my head toward Logan.

The fabric of my jacket moving up and down as he nods. I walk down to the edge of the water and lower myself to the ground so he can safely get off my back.

Logan slides off and sits down in the water. He allows the water to soak up his entire body and cascade off his arms like a fountain. 

He seems happy in this area. I sit at the shore and watch him.

It seems like in the water his PTSD fades, though I know that’s not the case. 

I know how yelling and people ignoring the cries brings back the memories. Especially when it’s family. 

Logan’s mother died shortly after he was born. His step-father married another man. That terrible excuse for a father would verbally and sometimes even physically abuse him. That’s the reason he’s at camp so early. 

He splashes Ramona. She looks different. I walk over to ask about it.

She smiles. “Hey Aiden! Guess what!”

I smile back. “What?”

“My name’s Robin now. I use they/them now!”

My smile grows. “That’s awesome, Robin. Congratulations.”

Their smile turns mischievous, then out of nowhere, they splash at me.

Logan reacts quickly and diverts the water back at Robin. 

Their short hair sticks to their face and they spit a bit of water out. “Hey!”

Logan looks horrified until he sees the amused smile on their face, then laughs.

“Sorry.”

They roll their eyes and laugh along. “It’s fine.”

After a bit longer playing in the water, it’s time to eat. Logen uses his powers to dry Robin off.

They fix their hair and smile before yelling, “Race you!” and booking it toward the dining pavilion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to write fics, draw fanart, etc. of these babies! I’m on tumblr @starwarsfreak19 I appreciate everything! Let us know of any errors or suggestions! If you want representation in here, comment below!


End file.
